


Harry's Answer

by Alisanne



Series: HD Aurors [62]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-22
Updated: 2017-05-22
Packaged: 2018-11-03 17:34:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10972074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: Challenge:Written for DracoHarry100's prompt 480: Answer.Disclaimer:The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.Beta(s):Sevfan and Emynn.Authors Notes:Harry is not having it.





	Harry's Answer

**Author's Note:**

> **Challenge:** Written for DracoHarry100's prompt 480: Answer.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.
> 
> **Beta(s):** Sevfan and Emynn.
> 
> **Authors Notes:** Harry is not having it.

~

Harry’s Answer

~

Harry shook his head. “Excuse me?” 

“You heard me.” Malfoy shifted, sitting on the side of the bed. “It’s the only answer. It was foolish to think I could be an Auror.” 

“What the actual fuck, Malfoy?” 

Malfoy winced, turned to look over his shoulder at Harry. “I take it you disagree?” 

“Yes I fucking disagree!” 

“Why?” Malfoy shifted, looking Harry full in the face. “You didn’t want me as your partner. This clears the way for Weasley—”

Growling, Harry grabbed his arm, pulling him back into the bed. “Ron isn’t my partner, you are, and you’re not going anywhere.” 

~

Malfoy hummed. “So, to be clear, you’re admitting you want me?” 

Harry rolled his eyes. “If I didn’t, I wouldn’t have shagged you.” 

“Oh, for—” Malfoy huffed. “Is sex your answer to everything? I meant as your Auror partner.” 

“You didn’t specify.” Harry grinned. “Honestly, we make good team, even if we did mess up our first assignment. So yes, I want you, in work and in…whatever this is.” 

Malfoy exhaled. “Well, I did invest in bespoke Auror robes,” he said. “It’d be terrible to have them go to waste.” 

Harry laughed. “Good to see your priorities are clear.” 

~


End file.
